


Flowers and Thorns

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Monarch Hinoka (Fire Emblem), Nohr | Conquest Route, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-War, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: "Even now Hinoka had to believe that her country was strong. That it could become strong enough in time.But there wasn't any time left. No time to mourn. She'd probably never have the time again."Post Conquest Queen Hinoka navigating her way through the world.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17





	1. Queen of Hoshido

None of the practicing Hinoka had done could have prepared her for this.   
They needed a queen to lead them and she wasn't prepared to be that queen. As much as she needed to be.

Hinoka and her country had suffered many hardships in the last few years. The downward spiral began with Corrin getting kidnapped. Her father killed. It'd been an ambush led by Nohr. Years later something similar happened to her mother only instead of being shot in the back with arrows, Queen Mikoto had been killed by a cursed sword. A sword that King Garon had given Corrin. Corrin sided with Nohr and took Azura with her. It was like losing her siblings all over again. 

Thrust into a war that she would have gladly fought to get Corrin back. Fighting against her broke Hinoka's heart all over again. 

Before any of that, Hinoka hadn't ever seriously considered being Queen of Hoshido. Her father had been strong. As a child, Hinoka thought he'd always be king. Her memories of him and her family turned dark.   
She'd be a fantastic queen. Mikoto would have been at least. Before she'd been killed. Even though it was a cursed sword to blame, it hadn't made the pain any less real. 

Then it seemed as though the task fell to Ryoma. 

Fighting the war, all she could think was that her family was strong, even still. They could survive. They could make it through the war. They hadn't 

She liked to think Ryoma would have made an excellent king. However, she'd never get the chance to know now. 

There hadn't been time to grieve anyone.

Takumi had been cursed. Hinoka blamed herself for his death as much as she did anyone from Nohr. Takumi was gone. Murdered on Nohrian soil. So she and her siblings had put their faith in Mikoto.

She should have seen the signs. She didn't even get to apologize. He was killed by Nohr and she hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye. All of Ryoma and Takumi retainers, Saizo and Kagero. Hinata and Oboro. They were all gone.

Her friends, family, and countless others - dead.

Even now Hinoka had to believe that her country was strong. That it could become strong enough in time.   
But there wasn't any time left. No time to mourn. She'd probably never have the time again. 

Hinoka and Sakura were all that was left of her family.   
Hinoka was grateful to have her younger sister. One of her younger sisters. 

Corrin was very much alive. Had she apologized for all the damage she'd done? Maybe. Hinoka couldn't remember. Time went by faster than when she rode her pegasus. Though with less joy.

Her coronation ceremony went as planned. She wore a beautiful kimono. She hated it. Her mother and Ryoma would have liked it. He always encouraged her to act more like a woman. If it were under normal circumstances, if they were alive, perhaps she would have been alright obliging them from time to time. It felt wrong to wear fancy clothes and eat tasty food after everything that'd happened. 

Hinoka wanted to wear her riding outfit and hit targets with her lance. Instead, she gave a hopefully eloquent speech that she spent the night practicing. She hadn't slept and she'd only ate when Sakura had come into her room quietly insisting on the matter. Hinoka couldn't bear to make her younger sister sad. 

Of course, all the Nohrian royals were there. 

Nohrian scum, she wanted to shout. She didn't want to practice on targets. No. She wanted to pierce their necks with her lance.   
But she looked at them all and smiled anyway.

Hinoka hated this side of herself. She could be passionate, high spirited, sure. That's what her family used to say about her. What she felt was pure blood lust. 

She wasn't stupid enough to let it go to her head. Her county couldn't survive another war. Neither could her heart. So she would push her feelings aside and be the Queen that Hoshido needed. Calm like her mother and decisive like her brother. 

Deep down Hinoka knew she didn't want a war. What would more violence and cruelty solve? But it was easy to hate. Less painful to have hatred and anger fill her heart than it was for sorrow and longing. She could look towards her past and cry over her mistakes. 

Or she could vow to look towards her future with the hope that one day the crimes that had been done to her family could be returned tenfold.

Right now, Hinoka's country needed to get its strength back. Hinoka needed to be strong for her people. To get out of bed and keep going every day. In the past, she'd been hot headed, impulsive, brash. That needed to change quickly. She didn't have the luxury and refuge of a princess anymore.

She would have to build her country back up to how it used to be. That required strength. By then, war wouldn't be on her mind anymore. She'd be busy. Her country would thrive. Corrin and Azura may even want to come back. Who in their right mind would want to stay in Nohr anyway? At the very least, they'd be jealous.

Even though, if somehow Corrin and Azura came back, Hinoka wasn't sure she wanted them back anymore. It killed her to see Corrin laughing and smiling with the Nohrian royals. With her new siblings. 

At least she's happy, Hinoka thought. But it seemed like a lie even in her own thoughts.

Everyone that Hinoka had lost - her brothers, her father, mother, and stepmother. They'd look down from heaven and they'd smile. They'd be proud of her. Eventually. 

Everything from the ceremony had been a blur. She remembered talking to Corrin. Telling her there were no hard feelings. That was a lie too. It wasn't the whole truth. 

Lately, Hinoka spent all her time lying. To herself and everyone around her.

But if it was one thing that she meant, more than anything. She vowed to make her country strong. 

____________________________________

Now months have passed. Long, tiring, never-ending meetings took place in her chambers. Hinoka had long since moved into the Queen's Chambers. They were beautiful and ancient but she'd started to hate them. Just like she'd started to hate everything else. All the memories that came along with it. 

Hinoka wasn't exactly having the greatest of mornings. That was typical now and days. 

Letters needed to be signed. Policies needed to be reviewed. As bad as sitting at a desk all day was, it beat having to talk to people all day. Having to pretend. 

It wasn't a particularly good day but the beat of wyvern wings signaled it was about to get even worse.

"It's a message from the Nohrian princess," Azama said quietly. He didn't want to say her name either. 

As much as Hinoka wanted to ignore it, or get Setsuna to shoot the wyvern with her bow, she went out to accept the news. 

She shook her head at the beast. No matter what happened it wasn't their fault. As strange as wyverns were they weren't the monsters that their riders were. 

The royal messenger from Nohr bowed.   
" Queen Hinoka," he said. She still wasn't used to that name. 

"Hello," she said tensely, unsure of herself. Not like the queen she was supposed to be.  
"This is for you," the messenger said. " I will await your reply. 

'Gods, it's something I have to reply to," she thought. 

"Thank you," Hinoka said instead. 

She turned and walked away, slowly. Dreading actually having to decide anything. 

She sat down and unfurled the parchment. 

"What does it say?" Azama asked.

" Ooo," Setsuna said peeking over Hinoka's shoulder. " Such pretty flowers."  
Little dried white lilies fell to the ground. They'd been bundled with the letter.

" Hello Queen Hinoka,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sure you're very busy at the moment. However, if you could set aside some time for me that would be much appreciated. I wish for us to get to know each other better. Our countries could benefit from more friendships. 

Let me know if you're not too busy. If so, looking forward to seeing you soon. I'd love to stay in Hoshido for a time (as would my retainers as well of course.)  
~ Princess Camilla."

"Woah. What in the world," Setsuna muttered.

Princess Camilla.

Camilla. The same Camilla that stole her sisters away. Killed her brothers. Threatened her while holding an axe over her neck. 

Unconsciously, Hinoka put a hand to her throat. 

"Lady Hinoka," Azama sighed. " You're shaking. Do you-"

" Well of course I am! Wouldn't you? I have to meet with… with that woman!"

Setsuna jumped back. Azuma crossed his arms and sighed again. 

Hinoka's eyes widened. Her cheeks reddened. Tears crept in her eyes. She didn't want to yell at her retainers. 

" I'm sorry, you guys" she croaked. 

"I just… I…" she trailed off.

Azuma shook his head. " It's ok, of course." He waved his hand. "You're our Queen. You can do whatever you want."

He could always remain calm in these situations. Setsuna, for all her oblivious, was as well. But deep down she knew they were all as nervous as Hinoka was.

" Really… I am so sorry." She repeated. 

" Oh dear," Setsuna muttered, picking up the flowers. " I wouldn't want to meet with her either."

Azuma laughed but his look turned serious again. " Vent all you need to. This is one of the few places where you're allowed."

"Thank you," Hinoka said, still trying not to cry. 

" Um well, obviously I have to accept though. If she," Hinoka still didn't want to say Camilla's name. It would be unavoidable soon. "If she wants to meet then I have to. It will be better for both our countries if I keep things friendly."

"Yeah," Setsuna agreed. 

Azuma nodded. " And I'm sure you have nothing to be afraid of from her. There's nothing Lady Camilla can do to hurt you at the moment. "

He'd meant to sound positive about it. 

All Hinoka could think was, " Of course l, because they've already taken everything away from us."

She scowled. At least it was only partially true. Hinoka did still have her retainers.   
And she could feel their support in her as she sat back down and wrote her letter. At times like this, she wished she'd have paid more attention to her penmanship growing up.

"   
Dear Princes Camilla,

Thank you for writing to me. I'm glad to hear from you. It's a surprise. In truth you're right, we don't know each other all that well. If you'd like to see Hoshido for a time, I can arrange a place for you to stay shortly. Come within the next week or so. Thank you for the flowers by the way.  
Queen Hinoka. "

Hinoka moaned and slumped back in her chair. Like it or not, the Nohrin Princess was coming to visit her.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka finally talks to Sakura. More things she doesn't want to have happen reveal themselves.

Hinoka gathered up her courage as she went down the hall towards Sakura's chambers. 

She'd wanted to just call Sakura into her chambers. The Queen's chambers, Hinoka thought, practically retching.   
Azama had insisted she go out on her own. "You shouldn't just hole up in your room all day, Lady Hinoka." She much preferred that title to Queen. If she had to have one at all.

He was right though. She had to stretch her legs. If she didn't, she'd just end up pacing back and forth and probably make a hole in the floor.

She preferred the castle with her brothers and their retainers running around. It was lonely here.   
Hinoka shook her head. No. She had Sakura. She couldn't afford to only think of the people she lost. She had to think of those that were still alive.   
Hinoka took a deep breath and knocked on Sakura's door.

" It's me, Sakura. Can I come in?"

"Oh, big sister," Sakura muttered from behind the door. Hinoka heard her footsteps. " Do you need something?"

She opened the door, smiling back it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Hana sat by Sakura's windowsill, cross-legged and covered in bandages. 

" I was just finishing up helping Hana with her injuries."  
Hana nodded. " Yeah, Subaki and I were sparring. Then I fought some of the other samurai."

The samurai girl stood up and looked at Hinoka. " After what happened… We have to be able to protect Lady Sakura at a moment's notice, you know." She seemed chipper but her smile didn't reach her eyes either.

Hinoka could add Hana and Subaki to the list of people who wouldn't be happy with Camilla here.

" That's very valiant," Hinoka said. 

" Thanks, I'm going to get back to it then," Hana said as she started to run out the door.

" P-please be careful out there Hana," Sakura called out after her.

She smiled and looked at the floor. " I-I know they mean well… But they make me worry so much."

" Y-you too big sister! L-look at your hands. Have you been using Raijinto again?"

Hinoka nodded. "Ryoma," she hadn't realized how sad it made her feel to actually say his name. …" He would have wanted me to use it." She wasn't sure how true that was. Ryoma would have wanted to be alive and using it himself, she thought bitterly. But she took a breath. 

She can't fall apart… not before she's even told Sakura the bad news.

Sakura's eyes flickered towards Fujin Yuni. She nodded.   
"Yes… he would. And think Takumi would have wanted that too."

"Yeah," Hinoka said, walking over to Sakura and sitting down. 

" There's something I have to tell you, Sakura." Her expression grew sad despite her efforts.

" Is everything alright?"

Of course not.

" Well yeah, it's just um…" Hinoka couldn't think of a better way so she just blurted it out. "Princess Camilla is coming over to visit for a few weeks."

"Oh. P-princess Camilla …" Sakura stuttered. Her eyes wide. Her smile vanished. She clearly didn't like this much either.

There was a silence. As if Sakura was remembering all the bad things Nohr had done. Hinoka wouldn't think of those things now. She'd lose her nerve if she did.

" I… I see. Is um… Is Corrin coming… with her...?"

"No." Thank the gods.

" Oh well I guess there's always later," Sakura said. Her smile returning too quickly. 

" Sakura," Hinoka muttered. " I'm sorry." The words came out of her mouth before she could think about them. 

What was Hinoka sorry for? 

That she wasn't a good enough queen? That she hadn't been strong enough? Brave enough? Self-confidence enough? That her brothers died in battle while she ran away like a coward. That she was bowing down to the Nohrian empire without question. That she couldn't confront Corrin like she wanted to. 

The list was endless.

" Big sister," Sakura said, nearly tackling her in a hug.

Her younger sister shook. Her tears were warm on her shoulder. Hinoka hadn't even noticed it. She was crying too.

The two of them sat like that for a while. Their tears falling on the ground, their faces as red as Hinoka's hair. 

Even after the war, Nohr continued to hurt them still. 

"Everything will be ok," Hinoka said. The words felt hollow in her mouth. A promise she couldn't make come true. " I swear it. She'd said it before, when they went to her brother's graves. No doubt she'd say it again. Hopefully, with time, the words would come true. 

_________________

Early in the morning, Hinoka, Azama, and Setsuna made their way towards her royal chambers. The sun was barely up. It was early but Hinoka had gotten word that Camilla's wyvern had made it to Hoshido. As much as she'd wished for the beast to arrive late, it didn't 

Hinoka frowned

Hinoka had made the walk to go get her retainers herself. She was just wasting time. As if not going to meet Camilla would cause her to disappear. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Lady Hinoka?" Azama whispered.

" I'm fine," she lied. 

" I don't know, Lady Hinoka… you look kind of pale." Setsuna said frowning. " Or... maybe that's always how you look but I'm still not sure if you're ok or not."

" I'm fine," she repeated. " And we're all going to do well," Hinoka said in a more assured voice. 

You might not want to be queen but it won't kill you to act like you can do your job well, Hinoka thought.

At least it probably wouldn't. 

And they waited there for a while. Hinoka sat in her chair that used to be her father's, then her mother-in-law's. It would have been her brothers. 

She took a breath and stopped thinking of that. 

They'd prepared a banquet and rooms. Hinoka had practiced her speeches. Her county was strong. So was she. And even if she was lying to herself at least the thoughts made her hands stop trembling. 

" Lady Camilla has arrived," one of the maids announced. 

Hinoka could hear the sound of high heels clanking on the floor.   
" Remember to smile," Azama whispered. 

She did, though it felt tight and forced.

Camilla looked the exact opposite. Like she'd been sauntering in and out of rooms, getting others' attention all her life. She looked so confident and sure of herself. Hinoka envied it a bit. Even after a long flight, she looked as composed as she ever did. 

When she wasn't fighting that was. 

Camilla's retainers were at her side as well. If Hinoka remembered correctly, Beruka and Selena were their names. How could she forget? They didn't share their retainers' elegant nature. You could tell the two of them were ill at ease. 

She knew that her retainers were as well. But they hide it well. As she did. Or maybe the three of them looked as nervous as they felt. 

Hinoka took a deep breath.

" Hello, Princess Camilla. Lady Selena. Lady Beruka." Each of their names felt like nails on a glass plane.

Beruka and Selena bowed deep bows. As did Camila. Hinoka thought she'd imagined it but Camilla laughed.

" I'm glad we get the chance to meet each other again, Queen Hinoka."

" As am I," Hinoka said. After a minute Hinoka jumped out of her chair, as gracefully as she could.   
"I'll show you around for some time today. I have also arranged rooms for you and your retainers. 

" Thank you, that's splendid. I'm sure we'll enjoy Hoshido a lot."

I would too if you weren't here, Hinoka thought. But it wasn't that simple and she knew it"

" I hope that you can have some fun away from home, Princess Camilla. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Camilla finally appears and next time... a pov switch
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


	3. Fragility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka and Camilla talk some more.

Camilla hadn't necessarily wanted to go to Hoshido. It didn't have anything to do with the type of county that it was. Hoshido was beautiful. Camilla could appreciate beauty. 

Hinoka, dressed in her ceremonial robes, was pretty close to it. Hoshido was filled with vibrant trees and strange animals. Nohr certainly had its own charms. But there was a part of Camilla that liked this place.

Or course, things that appeared beautiful on the surface weren't exactly so. Besides, with beautiful came other dangerous things. Camilla knew better herself. She knew from experience. No amount of pretty dresses, flavors, sights, or fragrances was going to change her mind.

If Corrin had spent a bit more time in this place things might have turned out differently. Camilla took a breath. She was here because of her sister's wishes after all. 

Things weren't that trivial. They might have won the war but things were to be peaceful between the two kingdoms now. Different. There had been conflict, fighting, bloodshed, and death. On both sides.

That hadn't changed Camilla's feelings of course.

She would fight whoever stood in her family's way. Kill them if need be. She had before And she'd do it again if she had to. 

That didn't mean she couldn't bury the hatchet, or the axe, as it was. She could achieve the task that was set out for her. 

Perhaps Corrin was right. She usually was. Finding peace would be good for everyone. 

Camila, Beruka, and Selena followed Hinoka and her retainers towards wherever they were supposed to go.  
Selena had complained the entire way there. Now she was significantly more subdued. Beruka didn't speak much in general but her silence was especially chilly as of late.

" This is the castle," Hinoka said. 'But you know that all too well don't you, Killer.'  
-Nohrian scum.'  
Camilla could almost hear. 

Camilla knew it was only her imagination but Hinoka could have easily said such a thing. 

They'd been just as justified in their actions as Camilla and her siblings had been. Sure… her father had turned out to be… less than pleasant. But that hadn't changed the fact that they'd all done what they needed to do.

Camilla told herself that and she'd believed it. She could hear the red-headed woman's sadness hidden away. Her anger. But she walked with confidence. Didn't back down or look away.

Even when Camilla had held her axe to Hinoka's soft neck. She glared at Camilla. Cursed under her breath. 

She ran away from the battlefield, sure. But Corrin had practically begged her to. And even still, Hinoka had survived. She'd become Queen. She's leading a kingdom. A queen of a kingdom who, as Camilla passed them in the halls looked secretly sad and angry at her themselves. Camilla was used to that of course. Still, Hinoka's people hadn't stopped either. They were strong like their Queen.

Not as strong as Camilla of course. Stil

"These are the rooms you'll be staying in," Hinoka said in an even tone. Stopping in front of an ornate door. 'Though I'd rather you not stay here at all.' Camilla practically hears.

She opens it to reveal a beautiful Hoshidan style bed-chamber. 

Corrin aside- there was pain in the Queen's voice, and Camilla liked it. She thinks it would be better if Hinoka didn't hide her feeling away. It would be much more fun to face the Queen's rage.

Still, that probably wouldn't help Corrin. 

" Thank you, Queen Camilla. This is just splendid." Camilla spoke in a cheerful-sounding voice. She was a much better actor than Hinoka. 

Hinoka turned around and smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. 

"Truly, though. This is too much."

" Far from it," Hinoka said. " I look forward to getting to know you better, Princess Camilla."

Hinoka -   
Soon, before she knew it, Hinoka had gotten used to the numbness. It was comfortable, almost. If she didn't care then nothing could hurt her. Or that's what she thought. 

Camilla sat down comfortably. Completely at ease with the situation. If Hinoka had to step foot into Nohr, no doubt she'd be extremely anxious. She might end up punching someone in the face. Well deserved at any rate but hardly queen-like. 

" It's very kind of you, Queen Hinoka. "

Hinoka still hated that title. 

" Of course. Anything for-" she was about to say Corrin's sister. But she couldn't bring herself to say that.  
" For someone that Corrin cares so much about." But it hurt just as much to say Corrin's name at all.

She wouldn't let the pain show on her face. 

Camilla smiled. " Yes well I know that Corrin cares about you as well." But she chose Nohr didn't she, Hinoka could almost hear Camilla say.

Her retainers were there but they stayed silent. Everyone did. Hinoka didn't know what to say. She nodded. Afraid her voice would betray her.

"Surely though," Camila cooed pleasantly.   
"You didn't have to show me to my room. I'm a big girl you know. I can get around on my own."

" I'm sure you can, princess Camilla. 

Camilla was herself no matter where she was, for better or for worse. 

" Or you could have had one of your servants do it."

" I could have. I chose to do this instead." But I wanted to keep an eye on you. Not that I actually want to see you. I can't stand the thought of you in my kingdom unsupervised. 

" Would you like to see more of the grounds or do you want to unwind from your journey."

"I'd like to walk around… Riding on a wyvern over an extended amount of time has taken its toll. Sitting down would hardly make things any better."

'You didn't have a problem riding your wyvern into battle with Hoshido,' Hinoka thinks bitterly.   
She can't afford to have such thoughts, not right now. 

Camilla stood up and stretched. Her attire is different from anything in Hoshido. Black, tight-fitting leather that barely covered her cleavage. Her axe glinted in the firelight. 

Hinoka didn't stare. 

In her white and red kimono, Hinoka felt drastically different. She wanted to wear her riding gear with her lance in hand. She settled for her brother's sword tucked away by her hip. 

Their retainers seemed to all disappear unnervingly. Fate seemed to really want Hinoka to be alone with Camilla.

"I understand that well enough," Hinoka said, walking back towards the door. " I ride Pegasus after all." I wish I was riding one right now, she thought. 

" I really do love them but they can make the body sore."   
They'd started down the hallway again. Hinoka made her way towards the castle gardens. 

She was happy about the topic of conversation at least. Not having to talk about Corrin or Hoshido or Nohr was a welcome change. 

" Have you ever rode on a pegasus?" Hinoka asked. Though she wasn't sure she cared about the answer. 

Camila hummed. " No, I can't say I have." The princess smiled pleasantly.   
Her expression was light but her eyes were sharp and discerning. Hinoka wouldn't allow herself to feel comfortable around that woman. No matter how much she had to pretend. 

" I'd like to though. I don't like the look of them as much as I like my wyverns. They're much too fragile."

Hinoka wanted to argue that they were not fragile. 

Camilla matched Hinoka's pace. The purple-haired woman was taller. Intimidating. Haze seemingly permanently fixed on Hinoka.

Camilla licked her lips.

" You have wild ones like that in your country though, right?"

Camilla should already know enough about the lands that Nohr had cut through. As we as the trained war and pastoral pegasi that resided in Hoshido. 

"Yes, we do, princess Camilla..." Hinoka said instead with a nod. She wanted to speed up, run away back to her quarters. But she couldn't. 

You're a warrior, Hinoka. A queen. The past was the past. Don't mess up your future.

" But…pegasi aren't weak though. They're swift, graceful, loyal, and fierce. Flexible and dextrous but hardly fragile."

Camila laughed. " Just like you then."

Hinoka tried to not look shocked at the attempt at empty flattery. 

She wasn't going to fall for whatever this was.

They hadn't spent much time together that wasn't soaked in blood and violence. Still, she'd heard rumors. Princess Camilla was strong. She was persuasive. She'd swayed Corrin and Azura to her side after all. 

Cruel to her enemies. Hinoka knew that first hand. Charming. Sultry even. When she wanted to be.

Hinoka wasn't going to let it get to her. 

"Thank you," Hinoka said. " Are you strong like a wyvern then?" And scary too.

Camilla laughed. " I like to think I am. Though that's not my only good quality."  
She paused and said, " it's strange though, I never said pegasi are weak. Is that how you see yourself?"

Hinoka quickened her pace. Camilla matched it. Finally, she was able to open the doors, happy to be outside. The nice comforting sound of the paper door opening filled Hinoka's ears.   
The tranquil smell of flowers. 

Hinoka stopped and stared at Camilla more seriously than she would have liked. 

" No. I'm not."

" Ah, I see," Camilla asked simply with a chiding tone Hinoka didn't think she was imagining. 

" That's good," Camilla nodded. " Corrin said you were strong. I'm glad to hear you think as much."

"Oh," Hinoka said, trying her best to keep her voice even. " I'm glad that Corrin feels that way too."

" So if you have any more time, As much as I wanted this to be a pleasure visit, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Of course."  
She knew something like this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


	4. Veiled Kindness and Sharp Barbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Hinoka continue are still unable to speak to one another.

Queen or not, Hinoka was easy to read. In a way, the red-headed girl reminded her of Selena. Both were tough, hot-headed, and kept secrets Camilla couldn't quite puzzle out. It just made Camilla want to know more. They couldn't hide completely. 

"Where are you from, my dear?" Camilla had asked Selena time and time again.

In a different way and with different techniques. Nothing seemed to work.   
Hinoka was similar in that regard. Though Camilla didn't treasure her the way she treasured her red-haired retainer.

Hinoka was easily flustered. 

She recovered well. Still, it was almost too easy pushing her buttons. Camilla could tell where she hurt. She could see the pain on her face. Now all she had to do was coax it out slowly. Push the right buttons, learn her secrets and she could be on her way. At least things wouldn't be boring. It was an inconvenience but she could have some fun.

The Hoshidan royal flower garden was truly beautiful. As much as Camilla didn't want to admit it. Hoshido was a beautiful kingdom. It seemed that every minute she was there she was reminded of the fact. 

She thought of Nohr. Its rugged mountains and dark trees. Camilla didn't mind though. She was quite fond of the dark.

Large cherry blossom trees loomed over a clear river. The river let down into a pond filled with little fish. Different flowers were in bloom, some red, pink, and purple. Mostly light colors and white as if they were allergic to the color black. All different colors and all sweet-smelling. Little birds happily hopped around the grounds. 

Had they marched through here, Camilla wondered as she sat on a bench. She wasn't sure. She hardly remembered any of it. Hadn't needed to. They'd won after all. Remembrance and reflection were for the losers. 

Warmth from the now completely risen sun-warmed Camilla's skin. No doubt she'd have a tan soon. 

" I have some time to talk now," Hinoka said sitting down. " I much prefer this place for a meeting than the throne room."

"Really?" Camilla asked with a smile. Hinoka was like a pegasus. Wild and unable to perform diplomatic duties for long periods of time. 

Hinoka's shoulders bunched slightly. Then she nodded. 

In the relative calm of the garden, Camilla remembered her siblings' words.

"Make sure to get some Hoshidan cookies," Elise pleaded excitedly. 

" Of course, my dear," Camilla had laughed.

"You should find a bookstore and get some books on their culture and history," Leo said.

" Predictable as always," Camilla replied, rustling his hair a bit. 

"Make sure to talk to her about matters of state. The way our crops are now we could really use some of their lands. If they would let us negotiate. Our trading routes with them could be a little more steady…" Xander went on like this for a while. Camila made him make her a list.

Corrin's wish, the reason Camilla was there in the first place, echoed in her ears. 

" Please make sure Hinoka, Sakura, and everyone else are alright." Corrin had looked so sad. " I'd like to go see her myself but…" 

" You should stay here for a bit," Camilla cooed. " I'll make sure everything is alright for you, sweetie." She pulled Corrin into her arms

" Now everyone give me a hug. And behave yourself. I'll miss you all terribly. "

Camilla hated leaving her siblings. She hated the pain on Corrin's face. If she had killed Hinoka and Sakura, then maybe her sister wouldn't worry so much. 

No. 

This was what Corrin wanted. She'd wished to spare their lives and help Hoshido grow again. Corrin was kind-hearted. She wanted to spare her brother's lives too. They'd been too stubborn and foolish. Camilla would honor Corrin's wishes no matter what they were. If her sister wanted everyone in Hoshido dead then that's what she'd have. 

Camilla had forgotten many things about the war. Some things stayed in her mind. Her father being corrupted. Having to kill him… or what had become of him. Killing other monsters. Her siblings surviving. All but Azura. Camilla wished she'd have spent more time with her.  
Azura would have liked the dances in Hoshido. The happy easy songs. 

Things were not so easy in Nohr. They never had been. The last couple of years have been especially hard. 

__

Camilla remembered holding her axe to Hinoka's neck. She'd looked so afraid before. Camilla bet she was now as well. Hinoka didn't run away. Stupid just like her brothers. 

Still, the birds chirping and the flowers swayed. This place was actually quite peaceful. 

Camilla heard Hinoka curse under her breath. Camilla opened her eyes. When had she closed them? The air was cooler now. The sky was dark. Something warm was around her shoulders. The smell of tea wafted through her nostrils. 

"Oh," Hinoka said. Glancing up from her paperwork. " You've woken up." 

" How kind," Camilla said, truly shocked. 

Had Hinoka waited out here with her? Put the blanket around her shoulders and brought her tea.' I thought you… hated me,' Camilla nearly said. As cynical as Camilla was, the next thought that popped into her head was. ' I'm sure she does. She's a Queen, she has to be nice to me.'

It shouldn't be all that surprising. 

"It's a pegasus hair blanket you know.." Hinoka folded her parchment and pen into one of the folds of her kimono. More into utility than pose. 

" I see… so they have their uses." Camilla stretched her neck. The plan wasn't going how she wanted it to at all. 

She was very well rested though. 

Hinoka smiled. Pain settled in her eyes. " Yes, they have many uses." She stood quickly, eyed cast towards the sunset. The sky was almost as red as her hair now. 

" Would you like to go back to your room now?"

Camilla couldn't help herself. She leaned in close, " Queen Hinoka, you seem very eager to get me into bed."

Hinoka's cheeks turned bright red. She was flustered but she didn't back away. The girl was fun to mess with. Very much so actually. 

" I-I assure you that is not my intention. I've already had way too many marriage proposals for my taste." Her words came out rushed, out of breath. 

" I suppose that is only natural."

"Y-yes now um I should probably head in for the night myself. I'm sorry that you fell asleep. I'll try to be more stimulating in the future."

Camilla chuckled. "Perhaps we could try again tomorrow. I can always try to stimulate you."

Hinoka tensed. She breathed out slowly. Her breath thick with the smell of tea. 

" Tomorrow if you have time, could you show me where to buy souvenirs?"

Hinoka nodded. " There's tea for you. It's a bit cold now. I'll go first then."

There'll be time for talking later.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I decided to end this chapter here because the next one is long and it seemed like a good place to end. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! I wrote this a year ago and considered if I should post it or not... But finally decided to just do it. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
